El llavero de plata
by serendipity-789
Summary: Slahs sin lemon. Draco quiere recuperar a Harry, pero el tiempo ha pasado y las cosas han cambiado. Para el concurso navideño de la Orden Draconiana. Capítulo Único.


Bien, hola de nuevo. Hay un concurso en la Orden Draconiana. Quería escribir algo más ligero y divertido, pero mi cerebro está de vacaciones, así que me salió esto... Pero prometí participar y yo intento cumplir mis promesas. Como siempre digo, los personajes no son míos, etc...  
Espero que os guste.  
S.

**El llavero de plata**

Al fondo de la barra, dos camareras cuchicheaban y reían tontamente mirando a un hombre rubio, muy bien parecido, que se tomaba un café-moca en la mesa del fondo, justo al lado de la ventana.

A ojo, aparentaba unos veinticinco años, pero probablemente aparentase menos edad, ya que se notaba que cuidaba mucho su aspecto.

El rubio en cuestión había aparecido una mañana hacía dos o tres semanas, y desde entonces, puntualmente a las 10.30, iba todos los días y se sentaba en el mismo sitio, con el mismo tipo de café, y durante unos 20 minutos miraba por la ventana con mucha atención.

En la cafetería habían comenzado a correr rumores sobre él e historias inventadas más o menos románticas, todas ellas sin mucha base real, que hacían que las camareras suspirasen cuando entraba por la puerta. Era algo así como un príncipe de cuento de hadas para las chicas, que todos los días se peleaban en el almacén para ver quién le servía ese día, con la esperanza velada de ser ella la elegida como princesa.

Sabían que era extranjero, su acento inglés le delataba, y que su educación debía de haber sido en colegios muy exclusivos, ya que sus maneras y modales así lo indicaban. Definitivamente, todo parecía indicar que era mucho más rico que la mayoría de los clientes que allí paraban.

Aquella mañana fue rara desde el principio. Estaban muy cerca de las vacaciones navideñas, y los pedidos de suministros se agolpaban a las puertas del almacén, todos habían decidido servirles el mismo día, lo que tenía muy ocupado a todo el personal, salvo a las dos camareras mencionadas al principio. Además se había puesto a nevar copiosamente, por lo que habían encendido ya las calefacciones, y vigilaban constantemente que la nieve que entraba con los clientes fuera limpiada antes de que la puerta de la elegante cafetería fuera un barrizal.

Nuestro misterioso príncipe no había pagado con monedas, después de revisar largamente sus bolsillos, y con una mueca de disgusto, sacó la tarjeta de crédito. Como acertadamente habían supuesto las chicas, al presentar el pasaporte como documento de identificación, descubrieron que el joven era inglés, y por la fecha de nacimiento tenía 27 años. Lo más curioso era el nombre 'Draco Malfoy' que no lo habían escuchado nunca, pero "con estos extranjeros nunca para una de sorprenderse" pensó Lara, la camarera, al cobrar.

Seguían cuchicheando cuando entró una joven, pelirroja. No era una cliente habitual de esa cafetería, pero la conocían de vista ya que trabajaba en las oficinas que estaban situadas en la acera de enfrente, y que pertenecían a un diario muy popular. Lara observó como Draco se sobresaltaba, pero enseguida había recuperado la compostura, y desde su mesa observaba sin ningún disimulo a la chica, que se disponía a pedir.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días señora ¿qué es lo que desea? – "Esta también es inglesa" pensó Lara.

-Sé que no sirven café para llevar, pero mi jefe… bueno, es una emergencia… ¿no podrías hacerme el favor? – La mirada nerviosa de la chica confirmó a la joven que realmente era una emergencia. Tenía unas formas muy dulces, así que no se resistió.

-¿Cómo lo quiere? – Preguntó sonriendo

-Expreso y amargo – Dijo relajándose. Por unos instantes pensó que iba a tener que recorrer toda la avenida buscando un café, y este golpe de suerte la había salvado.

-Ahora mismo se lo sirvo.

La muchacha hizo un gesto a la compañera, que alelada, se había quedado parada mirando a un moreno que pasaba por la calle, para que se pusiera en marcha.

-¿Desea algo más? ¿Otro para usted?

-Oh, pues… sí, uno con leche. Pequeño. – La chica le sonrió y se dispuso a prepararlo.

Ginny, nuestra recién llegada, se entretuvo, mirando la decoración de la cafetería, era demasiado recargada para su gusto, y había pocas mesas en la ventana… En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron. Draco ni pestañeó, en realidad parecía esperar algo… pero no pasó nada. La pelirroja se giró hacia la camarera que le entregaba la cuenta de 4.75 � con cara de haber visto un fantasma y pagó con un billete, dejando el suelto como propina.

Iba a salir del establecimiento cuando, en la puerta, se dio repentinamente la vuelta, acercándose al rubio.

-Lo perdiste Malfoy, olvídalo. Ahora es feliz… ¿por qué no te vas? Tu solo traes problemas.

-Será mejor que te vayas, Weasley, o tu jefe tomará el café frío… y no creo que le guste.

La pelirroja le miró con disgusto. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero pensó que era mejor no hacerlo, al final la pondría tan nerviosa que… "mejor no lo hago". Se dio media vuelta, y sin decir adiós se encaminó de nuevo hacia su oficina.

Draco pidió otro café. Harry se enteraría en cuestión de segundos de su reaparición, así que probablemente, el muy cabezota bajaría, y si no lo hacía… entraría él en el periódico. Después de todo, era uno de los socios mayoritarios, así que nadie le podía impedir la entrada.

Harry se había agotado trabajando de auror, y una vez vencido Lord Voldemort, decidió trabajar en un periódico muggle. Cuando se fue de casa, Draco compró todas las acciones que pudo de dicho periódico, buscando tal vez, el no dejar de tener contacto con el moreno.

Habían pasado dos horas… el moreno no daba señales de vida. Hacía seis meses que no se veían. Recordaba perfectamente, como, después de tres años de convivencia y otros tantos de tonteo previo, todo había terminado. El Gryffindor había insistido en hacer pública su relación, hasta le había pedido matrimonio… y él por toda respuesta dio el silencio. Un mes después de esto, volvió a casa y le encontró con las maletas hechas y a Ron y Hermione esperando en un coche en la puerta. "Te lo he dado todo. Y tú no eres capaz de decirme que me amas… Dime que me necesitas y me quedaré contigo" pero otra vez obtuvo el silencio como respuesta. Así lo perdió.

Recogió su abrigo y se lo puso despacio, luego la bufanda, y finalmente los guantes de fina piel. Se despidió de las camareras como siempre, aunque estas, después de la escena con la pelirroja, le seguían con la mirada, con mucha curiosidad. Hoy iba a pasar algo importante.

Harry le vio desde su ventana, parecía que se iba, pero no, avanzó hacia el edificio con mucha decisión.

-Viene – Dijo a Ginny que en ese momento guardaba unos datos en el ordenador.

-Te lo dije. Viene por ti. A lo mejor….

-La única persona a la que ama un Malfoy es a sí mismo. Es su lema. Me lo repitió hasta la saciedad, Ginny, fui yo el que en realidad no le escuchó…

-Vale, ¿y ahora…?

-Ahora… ahora yo cojo mi cámara – Dijo mientras la recogía - Tú tu grabadora - Sacándola del cajón y dándosela en la mano - y nos vamos a la inauguración del nuevo centro de reciclaje de residuos.

-Está bien – Suspiró – Vamos a ver al señor alcalde.

Mientras esperaban el ascensor, el moreno se tapó con un sombrero y una bufanda, provocando los comentarios irónicos de su compañera. Se abrieron las puertas y entraron. Del ascensor de enfrente salía Draco, lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos verdes tras esas malditas y anticuadas gafas, y vio como estos se apartaban mientras las puertas se cerraban.

Después de pagar a la florista, salió con el bonsái dirección a la casa muggle de Harry. Hoy era sábado, y sabía que el moreno libraba. Esta vez no se le escaparía como los días anteriores. Sabía que no era por cobardía, sino porque realmente estaba enfadado con él. Miró el papel que llevaba arrugado en la mano, y comprobó que la dirección era la correcta. Miró por la ventana antes de llamar y vio como el moreno estaba decorando el árbol de navidad, sonrió para sí con cierta melancolía, y llamó al timbre.

Harry abrió despreocupadamente la puerta, y se quedó parado y en silencio al verle allí.

-Hola – Dijo el rubio con calma, mientras esperaba una respuesta que no se produjo – Te traigo un regalo… - El silencio continuó entre ambos, mientras el rubio ofrecía el bonsái a Harry que sin moverse miraba alternativamente al árbol y a Draco - … ¿Me dejas entrar? – Al final el moreno reaccionó, tomo la planta y se apartó para dejarlo pasar. – Tienes una casa muy acogedora – Dijo mientras se quitaba los guantes y el abrigo.

-¿Qué quieres, Draco?

-Vaya, tu colección de arbolitos ha crecido en estos meses. Me dijeron en la floristería que es un Olmo Chino, por lo visto son muy resistentes.

-Draco, déjate de rollos y dime que quieres – Dejó el olmo con cuidado cerca de una ventana.

-¿No me vas a ofrecer antes una copa?

-Ahí tienes el mueble bar, sírvete tú mismo – Draco se dirigió a donde le señalaba y abrió, no había mucho, normal en Harry, pero tenía Jerez, así que se sirvió un poco.

-Quiero que vuelvas conmigo, a casa.

-Esta es mi casa.

-Está bien… No voy a discutir tonterías. Quiero que vuelvas.

-¿Me lo estás pidiendo u ordenando, Malfoy? – El rubio dio un pequeño respingo.

-Pero…

-Dime – Cortó al rubio antes de que dijese nada más - ¿Por qué quieres que vuelva contigo?

-Porque va a ser… porque te echo de menos…

-¿Y…?

-Hacemos muy buena pareja…

-Y…

-¿Qué es lo que esperas que te diga? – Harry apartó su mirada negando con la cabeza.

-Supongo que… nada en realidad.

-Te necesito. ¿Es eso lo que quieres escuchar? ¿volverás conmigo si te lo repito?

-No. Volvería contigo si fuese cierto.

-Y lo es. Te necesito Harry. Desde que me dejaste, mi vida es una…

-¡Tu vida! Eres incapaz de pensar en alguien que no seas tú. Sin embargo… yo he comenzado a vivir desde que me fui. Me he dado cuenta de que me merezco alguien que me quiera, que me acompañe, que no le importe lo que los demás piensen de lo nuestro… alguien que quiera compartir el resto de su vida conmigo, para lo bueno y para lo malo.

-Yo, Harry, yo quiero.

-¿Cómo quieres que te crea?

-Te lo demostraré.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Harry le miró y se quedó unos segundos pensativo. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Haré lo que sea para volver a ganar tu corazón.

El moreno se volvió hacia el árbol de navidad a medio decorar. Aunque había imaginado esta escena mil veces, y en todas, acababa echando a Draco de su vida, ahora que le tenía delante no podía hacerlo.

-Ponte el abrigo. Dos manzanas más adelante hay una pequeña tienda de barrio. Tengo una cena esta noche con… Ron y… Hermione… Esta es la lista de lo que necesito para cocinar.

-Esto… No te entiendo, ¿quieres que te haga la compra?

-Sí, ya ves que sencillo, tengo mucho que hacer y no me va a dar tiempo a todo. ¿Quieres una nueva oportunidad? - Y le extendió un papel con los ingredientes.

-Pero… ¡manda a un elfo!

-¡Maldito seas Draco Malfoy! ¿Es que no puedes…? ¡Maldito seas!... Vete de mi casa y de mi vida… – Dijo con ira contenida y sin mirarle.

-Harry yo…

-¡Fuera!

-¿Pero qué he hecho mal?

Harry sacó su varita y le apuntó. Draco lejos de asustarse le miró a los ojos, esos profundos ojos verdes. Cogió su abrigo y se lo puso. Después cogió la nota que poco antes le había ofrecido el moreno y salió de la casa.

Una hora después, tras casi perder los nervios con las numerosas y preguntonas amas de casa, vecinas de Harry y controladoras de vecinos. Regresó con toda la lista de la compra. Se sorprendió al ver que la decoración navideña estaba ya toda en su sitio, antes tardaban un día entero en colocarla, claro que siempre discutían por los colores y los adornos, a Harry le gustaba llenarlo todo de bolas y estrellas, y a él, con un par de detalles estratégicamente colocados le bastaba, además la casa de Draco era al menos diez veces más grande que esta.

El moreno revisó la compra camino de la cocina, donde ya había empezado a preparar algunas cosas.

-He conocido a unas cuantas de tus vecinas.

-Aja. ¿Y? – Dijo mientras empezaba a desempaquetar la compra

-Pues… La verdad, me han hecho un interrogatorio en toda regla. Que de dónde era, de qué te conocía, si eras un buen chico, si me iba a quedar mucho tiempo, si tienes pareja… creo que la del número 114 quiere liarte con su hija.

-Jajajajajaja, si, ya me había dado cuenta, es una chica muy guapa, pero con muy poco espíritu.

-Tranquilo, las he espantado a todas.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué has hecho? Me llevo muy bien con la mayoría de ellas, me cuidan la casa y los bonsáis cuando estoy fuera… - El moreno le miró con entre serio y escandalizado.

-¿No vas a volver a casa conmigo?

-Contesta, que las hiciste, no las hechizarías, ¿verdad?

-¿Yo? No, no seas… me conoces bien, jamás gastaría mi magia con gente así, tan… indefensa.

-Ya – Susurró arrugando el entrecejo - ¿Entonces?

-Las invité a un café rápido, y las conté que nos conocemos desde niños, que nos odiábamos y que luego empezamos a tontear… bueno, que vivimos juntos 3 años y que me dejaste, y que ahora estoy intentando recuperarte. ¡Ah! Y que no me moveré de este lugar hasta que lo consiga.

-¿Cómo? Si no te conociera pensaría… - El ruido del teléfono interrumpió la charla.

Mientras Harry iba a cogerlo, Draco se quitó el abrigo y se dirigió a la parte de atrás. Como suponía, allí estaba Hedwing, la vieja lechuza de Harry, y a su lado otra marrón oscuro mucho más joven, la debía de haber comprado recientemente. Sacó una nota del bolsillo del pantalón y envío a la vieja lechuza con ella. Luego regresó a la cocina, donde el Gryffindor ponía verdura en la vaporera.

-¿Qué estás cocinando?

-Panaché de verduras. ¿De dónde vienes?

-De enviar una nota con Hedwing, para que me envíen unas cuantas cosas que voy a necesitar… No me mires así, no pienso moverme de aquí

-Esta es una casa pequeña…

-Tonterías, lo que pasa es que está mal distribuida… creo que… sí. Podemos construir un invernadero para tus bonsáis fuera, en el jardín. Así podrás aislarte del mundo cuando quieras. Yo podré trasformar entonces esa habitación en mi despacho… claro que tendré que usar la magia… Si tiramos este muro y hacemos una cocina… ¿cómo las llaman?... ¡Americana! Eso, tu podrás cocinar y yo te escucharé, y te veré, desde mi despacho, y además, la sala parecerá más grande. Y respecto a las habitaciones…

-¡Para! Me estás mareando… aún no he decidido si tú y yo…

-¡Oh! Claro que lo has decidido, si no, estaría en tu jardín bajo la nieve.

-No sé… - Dijo mientras sacaba las verduras y bajaba el fuego del horno. – Me gusta como vivo ahora… no quiero cambiar.

-Bueno… haremos las obras a la manera muggle, así nos dará tiempo a reacomodarnos.

-¿Y tu casa?

-Ummm, la puedo alquilar, ya lo pensaremos. ¿Les caí bien a tus vecinas?

-Pues… ¿cómo sabes que eran ellas las que llamaban?

-Era de suponer, recuerda a lo que me dedico, soy un hombre de negocios, saber lo que van a hacer los otros con la información que les doy, es parte de mi trabajo.

-Pues… digamos que les has gustado, pero no para mí, sino para sus hijas, sobrinas y nietas… jajajajajaja. Me han amenazado con pisar mi jardín si vuelvo contigo jajajajajaja.

-¿En serio?

-No. Querían invitarte mañana a su reunión semanal, mañana toca. – Removía algo en un bol, que tenía un extraño color… mostaza.

-¿Qué? – Metió el dedo, con disgusto por parte de Harry para probar la salsa – Ummm , está muy buena.

-Bueno, una vez por semana se reúnen en casa de alguien, y comen pastas, beben café y hacen un traje al que se le ponga delante. – Apartó el bol del campo de acción de Draco - Yo voy a veces, me río mucho con ellas, en realidad me han ayudado mucho estos meses…

-Así que ya tenían referencias mías.

-Sip.

-¿Tengo que ir?

-Tú sabrás, les he dicho que mañana al mediodía les darías la respuesta. Esto ya está. - Harry sacó la comida del horno y terminó de colocar las cosas de la mesa.

-Solo pones dos platos.

-Lo de Hermione y Ron era un truco.

-No te salió bien, aún sigo aquí.

-Ya lo veo. La bodega está ahí, entrando por la puerta izquierda de ese armario. Elige tú el vino. La antorcha está a tu derecha.

-¡Vaya! – Exclamó el rubio. La bodega era casi tan grande como la casa.

La cena trascurrió con tranquilidad. Draco saboreaba la comida preguntándose cuantas veces el moreno habría cocinado para él sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta. De repente recordó cada una de las veces que le había avisado de una cena o comida especial a la que había prometido asistir, y que luego se había encontrado fría en la mesa porque no se había acordado. También se acordó de los aniversarios, viajes, excursiones… que Harry había planeado pero que luego o se había ido solo o simplemente había dejado pasar en silencio ante su inactividad. Bueno, a veces le había llevado alguna chuchería para obtener su perdón… Una semana después de irse Harry, descubrió en el desván todos y cada uno de sus regalos-chantaje, aun sin desenvolver, no lo había entendido hasta ahora. Dejó el tenedor e intentó beber, para deshacer el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿No te gusta?

-Si… Harry, es que… acabo de acordarme de algo y…

-Tienes que irte, claro.

-No, no. No es eso… de hecho quería que me dejases pasar las navidades contigo. No soporto la idea de estar solo.

-Hace media hora estabas convencido de que…

-Creo que… no debo de empujarte… aunque… ¿Te importa que me quede hasta Año Nuevo en calidad de invitado?

-No, pero…

-Creo que será lo mejor…

-¿Cómo?

-Tienes razón, supongo que tengo que empezar casi de cero contigo. Me acabo de dar cuenta de la cantidad de veces que tú has planeado cosas para los dos y yo he decidido "olvidarlas" a favor de cosas que yo quería.

-Vaya, menudo salto… y todo en un par de horas…

-Por ti. Pero dime ¿por qué me evitabas estos días?

-Escucha… yo… lo mejor para mí no es volver contigo, no por ahora, o al menos no hasta que cambies…pero no puedo evitarte siempre, ya ves, te quiero y sé que eso es lo peor que puedo hacer. Sabía que tarde o temprano aparecerías de nuevo en mi vida… eres un mago de costumbres pero… deseaba que encontraras a otro, o que me odiases por estar entre muggles… no sé. Esto es muy complicado Draco…

-Ya veo. Me quieres pese a todo.

-Si.

-Y volverás a pasar por lo mismo aunque eso te anule.

-No. No lo haré porque sé que no es bueno para mí. Aunque eso me va a romper de nuevo, créeme.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé, seis meses no es tiempo… tal vez dentro de seis años te haya olvidado.

-¿De dónde salió la fuerza para irte hace seis meses?

-Lo difícil no fue irme, créeme.

-¿Puedo intentarlo de nuevo?

-Piensa en las consecuencias y decídelo tú. – Harry se levantó para empezar a recoger la mesa. – La habitación de invitados es la de la derecha según subes, tiene baño y… mañana madrugo, supongo que volveré para la cena.

-De acuerdo. Te ayudo a recoger.

-No, por favor. Eres el invitado. Vete al sofá, o a dormir, lo que te apetezca.

-Creo que voy a dar un paseo.

-¿Ahora? Aún nieva.

-Me gusta caminar de noche, tu ausencia me causó insomnio y desde entonces camino un poco antes de dormir.

-Está bien. La llave está en el vacía bolsillos de la entrada, la del llavero en forma de bruja.

Draco cogió su abrigo y salió de la casa. Era mentira lo del caminar nocturno, sí que no podía dormir bien sin él, pero normalmente trabajaba. Necesitaba pensar, solo eso.

Se pasó toda la noche andando por la ciudad, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, empezaba a despuntar el alba. No sabía ni donde estaba. Cogió un taxi y volvió a la casa de Harry. Entró en silencio, intentando que el moreno no se diese cuenta de nada, pero al darse la vuelta, lo encontró sentado en la salita, mirándole.

-Esta escena se me hace familiar.

-¿Te preocupé? ¿No habrás estado levantado toda la noche?

-No, tranquilo, estoy desayunando. Apenas hace una hora que me levanté. La verdad es que creí que estabas durmiendo, me he dado cuenta que no cuando no vi la llave.

-Ah, si. Toma.

-No, no hace falta, tengo mi copia. ¿Quieres desayunar?

-La verdad… no, tengo sueño y estoy cansado. He estado andando toda la noche y…

-Vale, pues entonces te dejo. Tengo que trabajar. – Dijo el moreno dejando las cosas en la mesa, sin recoger. Seguidamente, cogió su abrigo, y abrió la puerta.

-¡Harry!

-¿Sí?

-Suelo tomar un café enfrente de tu oficina, me gustaría que me acompañases.

-Si estoy cerca y tengo tiempo… lo intentaré. Por cierto, no olvides llamar a las vecinas y decirlas si vas o no a tomar café con ellas, los teléfonos están con un imán en la nevera. Llego tarde, adiós…Ah, tus cosas llegaron ya, están en tu habitación… Adiós.

Draco se quedó de pie. Hacía unos días que pensaba llevar a Harry de nuevo a su mundo, y en menos de 24 horas, le había tirado ese mundo a la cara. Había vivido en una burbuja muy feliz, pero si quería recuperar a su chico… habría que comenzar otra burbuja nueva, la anterior no servía.

Con ese nuevo espíritu, recogió los restos de Harry y los fregó y colocó, tenía que haber un método mejor que el que él empleaba porque el agua fría le estropeaba las manos, y no terminaba de aclara el jabón… "Aprenderé, si no hay más remedio". Luego recordó, que Harry recogía con la varita "Seré tonto".

Colocó sus cosas en la habitación de invitados con mucha tranquilidad, notó que Harry la había acomodado sus gustos, llenándola de plata y verde, pero en pequeños detalles. Seguro que lo había hecho antes de irse a dormir, para hacerle sentir bien, era un buen anfitrión, eso no se lo negaría nunca.

Se duchó y se preparó para ir a tomar el café. Sabía que el moreno no iría, entendía la lección que le estaba dando, pero seguro que no sabía lo buen alumno que era y lo rápido que aprendía. Había demasiado en juego. Llamó al azar a una de las vecinas y aceptó su ofrecimiento, las necesitaba como aliadas… y… después de tomar una poción para soportar no haber dormido, que siempre llevaba en su botiquín particular, salió directo a su primer "plantón" oficial.

Harry miraba por la ventana con ansias. Le vio llegar y entrar en el café, y una hora y media después, le vio salir. Ginny, le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro para mostrarle el apoyo a su decisión. La pelirroja sabía que Harry necesitaba a Draco, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarle caer de nuevo en el abismo sin un buen paracaídas, así que le animó cuando vio que el moreno se mostraba cauto, intentado averiguar que es lo que el Slytherin sentía exactamente.

A las cuatro, Draco llamaba a la puerta del 119. Cuando se abrió encontró a un grupo de 10 mujeres y 2 hombres esperándole… por un momento se acordó de los tribunales de justicia del ministerio… pero no, los muggles resultaron ser muy agradables, aunque tuvo que oír muchos reproches al principio. Ciertamente, esta gente había ayudado a Harry, lo querían, y querían protegerlo, así que el encanto Malfoy no le sirvió de mucho al principio.

-Fuiste un egoísta y un desconsiderado – Decía Matilde, la del 114

-Lo sé, pero…

-No hay peros. Fuiste tonto al dejarlo marchar por orgullo, te estaría bien que te plantara definitivamente – Gruñía Lucio el del 110, mientras los demás asentían.

-¿Orgullo? No fue orgullo, fue…

-¿Qué? – Preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Miedo.

-¡¿Qué?! – El asombro silenció la habitación

-Miedo. Nunca, de niño, me permitieron tener sentimientos… por eso cuando él intentaba acercarse yo… yo simplemente no podía asumir todo lo que pasaba, no podía hacérselo saber… no estaba preparado para aquello.

-Pobre – Decía de nuevo Matilde.

-Es que la educación en las clases altas… - Comentaba Klaus a su pareja.

-¿Sabes lo que realmente quiere Harry? – Le comentó Sole desde el fondo de la sala – que le digas que le quieres y que tu mundo gira en torno a él.

-Ya sabe que le quiero.

-No, lo intuye, pero ¿se lo has dicho alguna vez? – Pregunto Lucio – Todos necesitamos que nos lo digan y nos lo recuerden de vez en cuando.

-Ya está – Exclamó la del 119, mientras el rubio se quedaba pensativo – Mira, tengo unas recetas muy fáciles, cocínale una buena cena y díselo. Con el estómago lleno se piensa menos y bajan las barreras… Y mañana os venís al 117 que haremos la cena de Navidad.

La mujer rebuscó entre los cajones y sacó unas hojas manchas de harina y a saber que más y se las entregó al rubio.

-Pero yo no he cocinado en mi vida… no sé como se usa una ¿batidora?

-Eres igual que mi difunto marido que en paz descanse – Dijo Matilde poniéndose trabajosamente en pie – Mucho chichi, pero poco chacha. Tranquilo, yo te ayudaré y te enseñaré.

-Si, Matilde es una experta cocinera – Aseguró la del 119. – Ya verás como todo sale bien.

Y después de repartir besos, "Lo que se besan en este país", como caramelos, se fue con Matilde hacia la cocina de Harry. La primera lección fue como ponerse un delantal. A lo largo de la tarde, agradeció las clases de pociones de Severus, que le facilitaron el tema de partir alimentos, mezclar… lo único básicamente diferente eran el horno, el microondas, la batidora… y demás aparatos de cocina. Cuando Harry llegó, les pilló a los dos, llenos de harina, esperando que la lasaña saliese del horno.

-Te has adelantado.

-Sí es que… ¿estás cocinando?

-Lasaña, Matilde me ha enseñado a usar algunas cosas.

-Hola querido, tu amigo es un gran alumno, se le da muy bien estar entre ollas. – Dijo Matilde mientras se quitaba el delantal y se ponía su abrigo.

-No lo sabes bien… - Pensó en alto Harry recordando la clase de Snape.

-Bueno, me voy ya. Que disfruteis la cena, y mañana nos vemos en la cena de Navidad del barrio ¿vale chicos?

-Claro, muchas gracias por todo Matilde – Draco la acompañó hasta la verja exterior, mientras un alucinado Harry se quedaba parado intentando asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Draco – Dijo al fin mientras este sacaba la cena del horno unos minutos después – No sé que pensar.

-Cenemos antes de que se enfríe – Contestó sonriendo.

La cena fue muy tranquila, y la lasaña había salido estupenda. Cuando todo había terminado, estaban sentados en el sofá, bebiendo un licor digestivo.

Estaban en silencio, observando las luces del árbol de Navidad, al menos Harry, ya que el rubio tenía los ojos en su compañero. Draco dejó su vaso en la mesa, y suavemente quitó al moreno el suyo de la mano. Harry se giró para mirarle, en ese momento volvió a recordar lo profundos que eran los ojos grises de su compañero. Se sintió como hipnotizado por ellos, y quieto observó como se acercaban. El beso fue largo y profundo, lento, muy lento. Draco había hundido los dedos de su mano izquierda en el indomable cabello de Harry, y le sujetaba cerca suyo, para que no rompiera el instante. Pero cuando confiado fue con su derecha a desabrochar el primer botón de la camisa…

-No

-¿No? No, claro que no. Si tu no quieres, no… ¿Por qué no?

-Porque aún no estoy preparado para volver a dar ese paso contigo.

Draco se separó sin dejar de mirarlo, era demasiado hermoso. Cogió de nuevo su vaso y apuró el poco licor que quedaba en él.

-Draco yo…

-No, escúchame. – Dijo poniendo su índice en los labios que acababa de besar – Esta vez soy yo el que tiene que pedir perdón, no tú. Yo… no sé como empezar… Me he dado cuenta de que no he sido… una buena pareja para ti. Ahora entiendo tu decisión… Solo quiero que sepas que… lo siento mucho… que no sé como arreglar todo el daño que te hice, pero que de verdad que lo siento… Y también quiero que sepas que… si he vuelto por ti, y si… bueno, que es porque te quiero, no por comodidad, sino porque te quiero. Mi vida es un absurdo sin ti, pero… entiendo que no quieras volver conmigo…

-Draco… No sigas… necesito tiempo, necesito…

-Claro, claro, yo… me voy a…

-Buenas noches, Draco – Harry se puso en pie y sin mirar atrás subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Draco apuró la botella. Se había precipitado. Lo había echado todo a perder con sus prisas, y entre trago y trago se maldijo por ello hasta quedar dormido en el sofá. Cuando despertó Harry se había ido a trabajar. Fue a la cafetería de costumbre sin ningún éxito, y comió solo en el primer sitio que vio. Cuando llegó a la casa, se puso a recoger sus cosas. Harry entró corriendo.

-Date prisa, ¿aún estás así? Llegaremos tarde a la cena.

-Harry yo… no voy… creo que lo mejor es que me vaya ya.

-Pero ayer prometiste a Matilde que…

-Harry, cuanto antes me aleje de ti antes me olvidarás. ¿No es lo mejor?

-Pero es Nochebuena, después habrá regalos… - Miró a los ojos del rubio y cambió su tono de voz - Te vas. Ya lo has decidido y nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión.

-Nada.

-Está bien… pero al menos abrirás mi regalo ¿no?

-Claro… dámelo.

Harry sacó una caja pequeña del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la entregó. Al abrirla, Draco vio un llavero de plata. Miró con sorpresa hacia el moreno, recordando que la primera vez que fueron a vivir juntos, él le había regalado uno parecido para su llave.

-Creí que el de la bruja no era apropiado para ti…

-Entonces…

-Feliz Navidad, Draco… Cámbiate, ya llegamos tarde a la cena. – Y besándole levemente en los labios le dejó sonriendo en la habitación.

FIN

¿Qué os ha parecido?¿Tendré alguna oportunidad? S.


End file.
